


No Promises.

by thesameoldfairytale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: The night of the World Championship banquet turns into something neither Yuri nor Otabek had expected.





	1. So Easy to Fall for Each Other.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be explicit smut in this story, so please just don't read it if this is not your kind of thing. Fluff and tiny bits of angst are thrown in as well.
> 
> Fyi, the story was written under the assumption that the World Championships take place after Yuri's birthday. Yuri is 18 years old, so that makes Otabek 20.
> 
> Story and chapter titles are taken from "No Promises" by Cheat Codes ft. Demi Lovato.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri realises that he's not the only one who feels brave that night.

The rain had gotten so bad in the last few hours that Yuri and Otabek were absolutely drenched by the time they reached the hotel late at night. Sneaking away from the banquet at this year’s World Championship as soon as no one had bothered to keep an eye on them anymore, they had made their way out to dance, to let loose and just enjoy each other’s company while they still could.

They had known each other for over two years now. Yuri had never had a real friend before but Otabek made it all seem so easy, even when they still had to master new and scary situations every once in a while. Otabek had accepted Yuri in every way imaginable, not once giving him the impression that he couldn’t be himself around his friend, and Yuri couldn’t help but admire that about him. He knew how difficult he could be, yet there was always Otabek who never made him feel bad about being who he is. 

Perhaps that was the problem though.

Since the Grand Prix Final a few months prior, things had shifted between them ever so slightly. Yuri couldn’t pinpoint it, he had absolutely no idea what was happening to him, but whenever he was around Otabek, even when they were just skyping or texting, he was happy. He wouldn’t be thrilled to admit that to anyone, other than Otabek himself perhaps, but it was the truth.

Otabek made him happy. Why that was exactly, Yuri wasn’t entirely certain.

Of course it was the man himself that brought his attention back to their shenanigans at hand. On the verge to being completely tipsy, they stumbled inside the hotel.

“Yura,” Otabek said, turning his head away from his best friend once they finally made it inside the lobby. “You’re getting me all wet.”

Unable to stop himself from chuckling, Yuri simply raised an eyebrow at him suggestively, making clear what kind of thoughts were running through his head without even having to say a word. Otabek knew him well. He would get the hint.

“Oh, shut up,” Otabek growled out, even despite the huge smile that was threatening to split his face in two, while he was obviously trying his best to keep up with Yuri.

The more Yuri drank, even though he was so sure he didn’t even have that many drinks at the club, he got brave - stupidly brave. When Otabek shoved him playfully as they hurried towards the elevator, Yuri couldn’t help but play the game and pushed him back. 

“You make it too easy, Beka,” he teased, entering the lift with Otabek on his heels. 

After the doors of the elevator closed, they kept getting up into each other’s space, trying to tickle each other, landing light punches where the other didn’t expect them. 

Yuri was just about to gently knock his fist against Otabek’s shoulder once more, when Otabek grabbed his arm by his wrist and pulled him close. He was still a couple of inches shorter and had to look up at Otabek. What he found made his breath hitch. The cold that surrounded them because of their soaked clothes was momentarily forgotten.

Large, chocolate brown eyes were staring at him, pupils dilated in something Yuri could only assume was desire. He felt his own heartbeat pick up, the proximity of their bodies beginning to become unbearable but he didn’t pull away, he didn’t _ want  _ pull away.

“What’s going on, Beka?” Yuri choked out, his eyes never leaving Otabek’s as he felt Otabek’s fingers heat up around his delicate wrist.

Otabek didn’t respond, at least not with words. Yuri barely noticed the tiny lip bite Otabek did before he felt Otabek’s full lips pressed against his own. 

The unexpected kiss only lasted a fraction of a second. Yuri didn’t even have a chance to respond to it and boy, did he want to. 

Pulling back almost instantly, Otabek stumbled back towards the other end of the elevator. He pressed the back of his hand against his own lips, his eyes averted from Yuri and instead focussed down at the floor. 

“Beka,” Yuri said quietly, more words failing his clouded brain as he held onto the railing behind him with both his hands wrapped around them.

“I’m sorry,” Otabek instantly replied, his words mumbled behind the palm of his hand.

Yuri thought about his quite frankly ridiculous apology for the briefest of moments. He was elated because Otabek had kissed him out of the blue. It more or less confirmed that he wasn’t the only one who noticed the change in their friendship but why had Otabek apologised? Was it his alcohol clouded brain that made him kiss Yuri? Did he do it because he was drunk or did he do it because he actually wanted to?

“Do it again,” Yuri then said without further ado, deciding that this was the perfect moment to find out where they stood. He would either regret this later because Otabek didn’t actually feel the same or this would all work out just as he was hoping it would.

“What?” Otabek asked, his eyes wide with surprise as he finally looked up at Yuri again. He was still frozen to his spot on the other side of the elevator though and Yuri was determined to change that.

“Kiss me again,” Yuri said clearly, although it almost sounded like begging in his head.

He took the two steps forward to close the gap between them before he carefully put his hands on Otabek’s shoulders. “Kiss me,” he said once more to emphasize his own desire.

There was no way he could be sure what went through Otabek’s head but when he would think about this moment later, Yuri would remember the shift from genuine shock to nothing but relief just before Otabek took a hold if his slim waist. Their lips were back on each other before Yuri could really be sure that this was actually happening.

He knew his feelings for Otabek had changed over time but until this moment, until they were kissing each other with a kind of fervor that only desperation in both of them would warrant, Yuri had not known how much he truly wanted Otabek. 

The more desperate the kiss became, the more they got lost in each other. Yuri’s mind went blank just as the elevator doors finally opened to indicate that they had reached their floor. He had completely forgotten about the fact they had been inside a moving elevator when their playful teasing had suddenly turned into something completely different. 

His hands were buried in Otabek’s wet undercut, Otabek’s hands were holding onto his waist with an intensity Yuri would have considered painful under any other circumstances. 

“Fuck,” Yuri muttered out of breath when their lips eventually disconnected from each other. 

Their bodies were still glued to one another, their lips only a hair’s breadth apart, when Otabek pressed another quick peck to Yuri’s mouth. 

“Come on,” he said weakly, his voice layered with lust.

Otabek grabbed one of Yuri’s hands from behind his neck and dragged him out of the elevator just before the doors slid shut again. 

As he was hurrying after Otabek and down the hallway, Yuri briefly wondered how an elevator ride that could not have been longer than forty-five seconds suddenly turned his entire emotional being upside down. Not that he really cared. He was way too excited and full of anticipation to really worry about any of that.

“Your room or mine?” Yuri smirked as Otabek threw a brief look at him over his shoulder. 

He had tried to sound confident and teasing but the fact that Otabek suddenly stopped in his tracks didn’t bode well. 

“What?” Yuri asked, a slight quiver in his voice from fear that he had made a wrong move.

“I want to go to my room,” Otabek said firmly but his eyes told a different story. 

“So let’s go there,” Yuri replied, patiently waiting for Otabek to tell him what was really going on because he sensed that there was more Otabek wanted to say.

Otabek sighed visibly. He was averting his eyes again and Yuri absolutely hated it when he did that. He didn’t like being kept in the dark.

“What’s going on, Beka?” Yuri asked, squeezing Otabek’s hand tight and reaching up with his other hand to gently stroke Otabek’s cheek. He was trying to get him to look up and be honest about what was making him nervous.

Otabek leaned into the touch, very much like a cat. Yuri had to chuckle at that a little. 

“I thought I was the cat here,” Yuri teased but it was worth it as Otabek finally raised his head and looked at him directly.

The small shy smile that spread across Otabek’s face was so gorgeous that Yuri really wouldn’t mind if all he was allowed to do for the rest of the night was to stare at him.

“I didn’t expect this to happen,” Otabek suddenly confessed.

He squeezed Yuri’s fingers gently which Yuri took as a sign that by  _ this _ , he meant  _ them _ . 

“Neither did I,” Yuri said smiling, relief flooding through him.

There was something akin to disappointment showing on Otabek’s face, Yuri just didn’t understand why, but he couldn’t bear to see that look on Otabek. 

“I was hoping it would though,” he quickly added to see that beautiful smile again.

Otabek rewarded him with just that, making Yuri’s heart skip a couple of beats. 

Just as quickly as that smile appeared, it left again. “I’m not prepared for anything other than making out, you know?” Otabek said, a hint of urgency in his voice that irritated Yuri a little if he was being honest.

“I know this is going really fucking fast,” Yuri said, reassuring Otabek that they both needed to be on the same page for anything else to happen, “and if kissing is all you want to do right now, then that’s all we’re going to do right now, okay?”

“That’s not really… That’s not what I mean,” Otabek cut in almost immediately, an intense blush colouring his cheeks when he looked at Yuri. “I want you, Yura. All of you as soon as possible. I’ve been waiting for this for so long. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

It was Yuri who was blushing furiously then. “I know what you mean,” he whispered as he realised that he did indeed understood perfectly what Otabek was talking about.

He pushed Otabek back against the wall, crushed his lips against Otabek’s eagerly awaiting mouth and pressed himself against Otabek’s solid body. It was a brief kiss, hungry and desperate albeit over way too soon.

“I’m not prepared, Yura,” Otabek said again, panting right into Yuri’s mouth and certainly only confusing Yuri more.

“What do you mean by that?” Yuri asked curiously, pulling back ever so slightly to get a half decent look at the man he desired so much.

“I don’t have any lube or condoms in my suitcase,” Otabek stated matter-of-factly, his hands wandering dangerously low on Yuri’s backside. “I didn’t dream of being able to finally kiss you here or ever really, let alone do anything more than that.”

“Oh,” Yuri barely managed to say. It finally clicked what Otabek’s problem was but thankfully Yuri didn’t have the same issues. “Come on,” he rushed out, taking Otabek’s hand in his. Now it was him who was dragging Otabek down the hall. 

Their rooms were thankfully on the same floor. It had become some sort of a tradition and thankfully Yakov and Otabek’s coach always made sure that it worked out just like that. There had been many, many discussions with hotel personel over the years but Yuri didn’t care as long as he always got what he wanted. 

He rushed them both to his own room, the one he shared with Mila. They had been staying together for as long as Yuri could remember. Right now he was just happy that Otabek never had to share his room. 

Yuri dug the keycard out of his jeans and eagerly opened the door. He pulled Otabek inside the room and planned on dashing to his suitcase but Otabek held him back, pulling him back against his chest.

They stared at each other, Otabek’s hands carefully placed on either side of Yuri’s face and Yuri’s arms wrapped around his torso. Yuri couldn’t help himself when he saw how Otabek kept glancing back and forth between his eyes and his lips. He grinned like the Cheshire cat, as brightly as he could from ear to ear.

“Hey,” Otabek whispered, slowly stroking his thumb over Yuri’s pink cheek. 

“Hey,” Yuri replied, too transfixed as he couldn’t decide if he wanted to focus on Otabek’s inviting lips or his warm eyes.

Yuri was too torn to know what he wanted to do first but just as he was about to finally kiss Otabek again, Otabek spoke up. 

“You should smile more,” he said, smiling down at Yuri himself. “Believe it or not but it makes you even more gorgeous than you already are.”

Yuri knew he was blushing intensely at that but he had a reputation to maintain. “Oh, shut up,” he tried to spit out but it came out more like a giggle than anything else. 

“Make me,” Otabek said teasingly, his fingers wandering to the back of Yuri’s head straight into his shiny and golden, yet still wet hair. 

“Now  _ that  _ I can do,” Yuri said, leaning forward immediately to capture Otabek’s lips again.

He pressed them against one another like his life was depending on it. When Otabek pulled back ever so slightly without losing contact, Yuri was about to panic but Otabek almost instantly licked along Yuri’s bottom lip asking for more. 

Yuri didn’t hesitate at all. He opened his mouth willingly to grant Otabek the access he wanted. It almost felt like little electric shocks were running through him the moment their tongues collided for the first time and Yuri instantly became addicted to it, chasing that rush with all he had.

He couldn’t stop himself from moaning into their hungry kiss but when he heard something akin to a growl escape Otabek’s throat, Yuri didn’t care anymore. He just hungrily swallowed that sound, desperate for more.

The kiss turned so messy, so fast that Yuri momentarily forgot to breathe. His breath hitched when Otabek’s tongue licked over the top row of his teeth and he had to pull back.

“Sorry,” Otabek immediately rushed out, letting go of Yuri in an instant. 

Yuri watched as Otabek’s cheeks flushed a beautiful red, his lips already slightly swollen and his pupils blown so wide that the chocolate brown of his eyes was almost completely gone. 

“Don’t fucking apologise,” Yuri said, smirking mischievously over his shoulder as he took the three steps to his suitcase in one long stride. 

They were both still panting heavily, trying to get themselves back under control, while Yuri rummaged through his bag.

“Fucking finally,” he announced proudly as he lifted up the couple of condoms and the tube of lube he had hidden underneath his clothes, away from prying eyes. 

Otabek chuckled at that and Yuri thought he might have actually just fallen in love right there and then. He couldn’t remember one single occasion where he had ever heard Otabek chuckle but he knew he wanted to hear it again and again and again.

Stumbling back over to Otabek, Yuri noticed how weak his knees were already. “Are you certain we will need this stuff tonight?” he asked, lifting up the items in his hand. 

“Definitely,” Otabek replied without missing a beat. “Unless you don’t want to of course. I mean, if you think this is moving too fast…”

“Beka,” Yuri interrupted him. 

Otabek had a tendency to ramble whenever he was nervous. Yuri had learned that about him in the early stages of their friendship but that anxiety had never been directed at him up until this point. It was kind of adorable, Yuri had to admit.

“Like I said before,” Yuri began, pulling Otabek close again with his free hand on the small of his back, “this is going incredibly fucking fast but you want this, right?”

Yuri couldn’t even think of anything else before Otabek cut in with a loud and eager, “Yes.”

He smirked knowingly when he said, “Good because I really want this too and I am not fucking wasting another second until I see you again.”

The huge and relieved smile that spread across Otabek’s face was reward and confirmation all at once. Otabek leaned forward and kissed Yuri again, a brief peck to his forehead that made Yuri’s heart melt.

“Enough with that sappy shit,” Yuri giggled without pulling out of Otabek’s embrace. “Take me to your room, Beka.”

Otabek did as he was asked without a single second to reconsider. They left Yuri’s room hand in hand, Yuri hiding the lube and condoms in the pockets of his jacket just in case they might actually end up running into someone they knew. They weren’t exactly the only skaters on that floor and it was late enough by now that some of them would try to bring their drunken asses back to their rooms. 

Yuri was secretly delighted to see Otabek fumbling with the keycard between his fingers, attempting to open the door to his room. He watched silently, barely able to contain his laughter, but when Otabek eventually dropped the keycard, Yuri took pity on him. He bent down to pick it up before he pressed a quick and firm kiss to Otabek’s lips.

“Let me, okay?” he asked, stepping in front of Otabek to open the door in a matter of a second.

“Thanks,” Otabek said, the blush on his cheeks spreading to the tips of his ears.

“No problem,” Yuri replied smiling. “Now come on.”

He dragged Otabek inside the room behind him. Slamming the door shut, Yuri was back on him before they had even taken their shoes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but whenever I write smut, things just get out of hand. The second chapter is almost entirely written and if things go as planned, it will be up by the end of the week.
> 
> Thoughts and suggestions are always welcome! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


	2. Hoping We Catch One Another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a thin line between hopes and fears for both Yuri and Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there will be 3 chapters instead of 2 now... so yeah, there's a little more to come...

Kissing Otabek became addictive very, very quickly. It was so easy for Yuri to get lost in the feeling of Otabek’s soft lips on his and of Otabek’s rough hands sneaking under his shirt. He didn’t stop Otabek from walking them over to the bed and he didn’t hesitate when Otabek took his soaked jacket off.

Thinking about it now, Yuri had completely forgotten about the wet clothes clinging to his skin. Otabek  and him had been so distracted with each other, getting all hot and bothered by teasing each other and getting lost in each other. Neither one seemed to have thought much about getting out of their ruined clothes - at least not at first.

Otabek momentarily refrained from kissing Yuri more to shrug off his own jacket. Even though Yuri was getting incredibly excited, and turned on, at the prospect of seeing more of Otabek’s flawless skin, the loss of Otabek’s body heat pressing against him made him realise how cold he actually was.

“You’re shivering,” Otabek stated as he kicked his own shoes off. 

Yuri could only watch as Otabek bent down to untie Yuri’s shoes. He knew he was blushing at the simple gesture but he couldn’t stop it, not even the cold could. 

Stepping out of his shoes, Yuri could not keep his eyes off of Otabek. He took in every single thing about the man he had slowly but surely fallen for over the course of their friendship. Yuri noticed everything from the tiny birthmark right underneath Otabek’s left ear to the way the muscles in Otabek’s arms flexed as he stood up again.

Yuri used to loathe the fact that he hadn’t really grown over the years, that he was still so small and lithe that Otabek could probably easily use him for a weight lifting work-out. However, with Otabek standing right in front of him and hovering over him, Yuri was kind of glad that he hadn’t grown much. If it were anyone other than Otabek, he most likely would hate how small and insecure someone of Otabek’s statue could make him feel, but this was Otabek after all and Yuri couldn’t think of anything more heavenly than the way Otabek was looking at him right that second.

“I always thought this would be really romantic and slow,” Otabek spoke softly, gently caressing Yuri’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “I imagined candles and wine neither of us would drink, Potya running around our legs begging for attention and you impatiently shushing her out of the room.” 

Yuri couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It was incredibly close to his own vision of how their first time would go but things never really worked out the way they thought they would.

“You’ve actually thought about all of this?” Yuri asked nevertheless, the grin on his face not leaving.

“Many times,” Otabek said, smiling himself, before he leaned forward again to kiss Yuri.

The kiss was romantic and slow, just like Otabek had apparently imagined it. It was gentle and careful, at first anyway. Soon enough things heated up so fast that Yuri almost forgot about how cold he had been just a couple of minutes before.

“Stay here,” Otabek suddenly mumbled, reluctantly disentangling himself from Yuri. 

He touched his bottom lip as if he was trying to keep the feeling of Yuri’s lips on his. Yuri could only watch and smirk to his best abilities, trying to stay calm and not just jump on Otabek.

Turning around quickly, Otabek went inside the adjoining bathroom. He emerged only a handful of seconds later with a large towel in his hands. 

“I thought we should maybe dry off a little before we take this any further,” Otabek explained, a shy blush spreading across his rosy cheeks.

Yuri only nodded, the smile on his lips not fading. Otabek passed the towel to him before he abruptly stood still in front of him.

“Can I?” he almost whispered, his hands only an inch away from Yuri’s shirt. 

It took a moment for Yuri to realise what Otabek was asking but once it clicked, he nodded again, “Yes.”

Otabek carefully began to unbutton Yuri’s dress shirt while Yuri barely remembered the towel in his hand. He put it around Otabek’s neck the moment Otabek reached the last of Yuri’s buttons.

Yuri noticed how Otabek’s fingers were trembling a little bit, so when Otabek pushed his soaked shirt past his shoulders and watched it drop to the floor, Yuri didn’t hesitate before he began to unbutton Otabek’s shirt as well. It was a sure fire way to get Otabek’s attention back and the tiny smirk on his lips proved that Yuri wasn’t being too forward.  

As soon as Otabek had lost his shirt, Yuri pulled him close by the ends of the towel that was still hanging around his neck. Yuri knew that if this wasn’t going to be a one time thing between them, and it didn’t look like it was, he would one day get absolutely addicted to Otabek’s kisses. He didn’t have much experience to compare it to lots of other people but this was Otabek and Yuri was sure no one else would ever compare anyway.

“Do you…,” Otabek began a question between lazily licking along Yuri’s bottom lip.

“You need to finish your questions one of these days, Beka,” Yuri teased him, his hands holding him in place right in front of him by his broad shoulders.

Otabek only laughed at that and Yuri thought he was literally going to melt on the spot. The sound of Otabek’s melodic laugh was music to his ears, music he could listen to for days on end.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to get rid of your trousers as well and finally get into bed?” Otabek said, grinning and without taking his hands off of Yuri.

Raising a mocking eyebrow, Yuri replied, “You’re not wasting any time, are you?”

Now it was him who was laughing when that lovely blush appeared on Otabek’s cheeks again.

“I just thought it might be warmer and a little more comfortable on the bed, dry and all, you know?” Otabek said, still grinning because he knew Yuri was only making fun on him.

Then it was Yuri who certainly didn’t waste any time. He quickly moved his hands down from Otabek’s shoulders to the front of his trousers. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper without even a single second to think about how huge this step was for them, before he helped Otabek out of his wet trousers. He used the opportunity to let his hands wander over Otabek’s butt as well, the soaked pieces of clothing clinging to Otabek’s skin. 

Otabek didn’t comment on it but Yuri could feel how he pushed back into the touch ever so slightly. Yuri pulled the trousers down to his knees before they just fell to the ground and Otabek stepped out of them.

It took all of Yuri’s willpower not to stare at the obvious bulge in Otabek’s boxers. The wetness of the fabric made it impossible to hide anything but Otabek didn’t seem to mind. He was obviously proud of his body and even though he must have realised how big of a step this was for them, Yuri figured he had no reason to hide himself away.

Otabek chuckled when Yuri visibly swallowed but their eyes stayed glued to each others.

“You still want this?” Otabek asked, his hand coming up to Yuri’s dripping hair and pushing it back.

“Fuck yes,” Yuri answered immediately before he pulled down his own trousers, impatience suddenly taking over. He wasn’t willing to wait any longer. His every sense was beginning to be taken over by the man in front of him, the one he had longed for for too long already.

Then there was that gorgeous laugh again and Yuri couldn’t help but laugh as well. He knew he was eager but he was done being patient. He wanted Otabek, all of him, and he wanted him now.

When Yuri pulled him in again by his waist, their groins pressed together, only separated by two thin layers of wet fabric. That tiny little motion already felt like heaven and Yuri was so looking forward to what else was about to come.

Otabek took the towel from around his neck and quickly ran it over Yuri’s long and dripping hair. Yuri could only imagine what he looked like afterward.

“Really?” he deadpanned but he was instantly rewarded with another beautiful laugh from Otabek.

“You’re still as beautiful as ever,” Otabek replied, and Yuri couldn’t help but blush.

He cast his eyes down in an attempt to hide it but Otabek saw through him immediately. Otabek put the towel around Yuri’s waist and pulled him in. 

“You really are beautiful, Yura,” he said before he kissed Yuri again, slow and sensual without any urgency. 

When Yuri thought about that night later, that was going to be the moment he would recall first because right then and there, he knew he was utterly screwed. 

“Do you want to get under the covers?” Otabek asked when Yuri had to break the kiss to take a deep breath and to collect his thoughts. Of course that kind of question didn’t really help to think clearly again.

“Yeah,” Yuri said nevertheless. After all, he wasn’t going to stop now.

He was about to turn around and climb onto the bed when Otabek held him back by his hand. Yuri only looked at him puzzled but when Otabek’s fingers came to rest on the waistband of his boxers, he realised what Otabek was asking.

Momentarily, that simple touch and its implications punched the air out of Yuri’s lungs but when he looked into Otabek’s eyes, all he saw was warmth, sincerity and, if he dared to call it that, love. 

Yuri nodded and Otabek leaned forward, kissing him in a way that almost made him forget that he was about to be exposed entirely in front of the man he adored. Feeling Otabek’s lips on his took the edge off though, made Yuri remember that he was safe and that he had no reason to feel nervous. They both wanted this and he trusted Otabek. He would trust him with his life.

While Otabek carefully pushed Yuri’s boxers down, Yuri’s hands began to wander as well. They went over Otabek’s broad back before they reached his underwear. Yuri didn’t stop, not for one moment in case he would lose his bravery. He simply pushed his fingers past the waistband of Otabek’s boxers and pulled them down as well, taking the chance to run his hands over Otabek’s butt yet again. That was just something else he knew he would never get tired of.

The second they stood in front of each other completely naked, Yuri couldn’t stop himself from leaning back ever so slightly to take all of Otabek in. He knew he shouldn’t stare, shouldn’t gawk so unashamedly but he couldn’t help it. Yuri had trouble to comprehend how they had gotten to this point or if it was even real. 

He just let his eyes wander from Otabek’s messed up hair that still somehow managed to look just right, to his deep brown eyes and plump, swollen lips, to his strong shoulders and flawless stomach, further down to his thick thighs and his already hard cock, the one Yuri couldn’t wait to get his hands on.

“Wow,” he mouthed almost inaudibly when reality hit him and he finally truly understood what they were about to do.

Otabek chuckled again but the look of his blown pupils told Yuri that he wasn’t really unaffected by Yuri’s body either and that in turn only made Yuri smile.

“Go ahead,” Otabek said, motioning to the bed behind Yuri, “I’ll just grab the stuff you dropped by the door when we came in.”

Yuri shot him an offended glance that was so obviously fake that he didn’t even try any harder to pass it as sincere and Otabek knew that. 

He made himself comfortable on the bed, freakishly aware of how exposed he was, but he felt safe in Otabek’s company and it wasn’t as if Otabek wasn’t just as naked as he was. It took Otabek only a moment to retrieve the lube and condoms but Yuri began to shiver again. Without Otabek’s body heat next to him, he became aware of how cold he actually was. Running around in the rain probably hadn’t been such a great idea after all.

Yuri was sitting on top of the duvet but as soon as Otabek had put the lube and condoms on the bedside table, he pulled the blanket out from underneath Yuri and covered him with it, but not without joining him first. 

“We’re both going to have a cold tomorrow, aren’t we?” Yuri asked while he snuggled closer to Otabek, who willingly and readily opened his arms for him get as close as possible.

“Probably,” Otabek agreed, sliding down a little further so he was lying right next to Yuri.

They both turned onto their sides to be able to look at each other without letting go. Yuri wanted to touch every single inch of Otabek. He was eager to explore all the things that were hidden to him before. 

“I can’t really believe we’re actually here, together,” Yuri mumbled as he studied Otabek’s face meticulously.

“Why not?” Otabek asked in return, his fingers gently pushing some loose strands of hair out of Yuri’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” Yuri whispered after a brief moment of silence, shaking his head, “forget I said anything.” 

He put his hand on Otabek’s chest, studying the way it went up and down as Otabek’s breathing levelled out.

“Yura,” Otabek said, trying to get his attention back, “talk to me.”

Yuri hated the way Otabek always managed to get his way with him. He had a tendency to do the exact opposite of what people asked of him but whenever Otabek wanted something from him, Yuri did precisely what Otabek asked him to do. If it were anyone else, it would really piss Yuri off but this was Otabek and there was no way he could be mad at Otabek.

“I just,” Yuri began, not quite sure how to properly express himself, “You’re the first person who has ever accepted me just the way I am, other than my grandpa. No one else has ever just looked at me and thought ‘This guy is loud, he’s selfish, arrogant and a know-it-all, and I still want to be his friend.’ No one has ever thought that out of sheer interest in me… except you.” 

Yuri looked away from Otabek then. He couldn’t stand that knowing and warm smile on Otabek’s lips, the one that always reassured him that Otabek really wasn’t going anywhere.

“What went wrong inside your brain that you want to be friends with someone as obnoxious as me?” Yuri asked mockingly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Otabek didn’t immediately reply. Instead he just looked at Yuri. He just stared, his eyes not giving anything away. It seemed like he was thinking hard about what he was going to say to Yuri, but that in turn only made Yuri more anxious. 

The second he was about to scramble out of bed and run away, Otabek manoeuvred Yuri’s slim body on top of his. Yuri was so taken aback that he was the one staring now. It wasn’t Otabek’s eyes though that he stared at. It was his gorgeous smile first, then his wonderfully tousled hair. Yuri took notice of how careful was when his hand brushed over his cheeks and into his hair, he realised that Otabek’s eyes were studying his own every move as his fingers traced along Yuri’s jaw and lips. It was mesmerising to watch how Otabek seemed to think in that very physical way.

Yuri almost forgot that he was lying on top of Otabek when Otabek finally answered his question.

“I want to be so much more than just your friend, Yura,” Otabek confessed before he pulled Yuri down by the back of his neck for yet another lingering kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have next weekend off from work, so the next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of next week. :)
> 
> Huge thank you to everyone who has left comments on the first chapter! It helps so much to stay motivated to write more after such a long time not writing anything, so thank you! <3
> 
> Thoughts and suggestions are always welcome! x


	3. Just Wanna Dive in the Water with You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally heat up as Yuri and Otabek begin to lose themselves in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is especially for [Asuka02RedEva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka02RedEva). Apologies again. <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the final chapter!

Yuri couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Kissing Otabek was so much better and so much more fun than he had ever imagined and his imagination had run wild, so much he was sure of, but this now exceeded anything he could have ever made up in his mind.

“Why are you grinning?” Otabek asked, smiling himself, when they briefly broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

“How the fuck can I not?” Yuri asked in return, the corners of his mouth still up because, he finally realised, he was  _ happy _ . 

“Like I said before, you’re even more gorgeous when you smile,” Otabek said earnestly, making Yuri blush. 

“Oh, shut up,” Yuri fake-growled, diving in for another kiss. He would never get enough of Otabek’s soft lips on his.

He buried his hands in Otabek’s hair, straddling his hips for better balance. The fact that they were both already as naked as the day they were born almost passed by him, at least until Otabek seemingly involuntarily bucked his hips up ever so slightly.

Yuri detached himself from Otabek’s mouth in surprise, his eyes wide and taking in Otabek’s coy smile.

“Sorry,” Otabek said, but he certainly didn’t look like he was sorry. 

“Right,” Yuri replied, not buying it. “As if.”

Surprising him again, Otabek turned them both around so Yuri was lying on his back, Otabek trapped between his legs. Otabek thrust forward quickly and only once, and Yuri couldn’t believe how amazing that felt. Skin on skin, the friction heavenly.

“You’re right,” Otabek admitted. “I’m not sorry.” 

Yuri grinned once again before he put his legs around Otabek’s hips, pulling him in. Their mouths were connected again in an instant, both of them chasing more and more of each other.

Before he knew what he was actually doing, Yuri moaned into their kiss when Otabek thrust his hips forward yet again. He surprised himself but the pleased grin on Otabek’s face told him that he reacted exactly the way Otabek had wanted.

“You’re an ass,” Yuri teased, his hands wandering over Otabek’s broad shoulders, holding onto them because he didn’t want to let go, not even for one second.

“Just testing what I can get out of you,” Otabek admitted, slowly kissing his way from Yuri’s lips to his ear. “I want to find out what you like.”

Just hearing those words so close to his ear, feeling Otabek’s hot breath on his sensitive skin, sent a chill down Yuri’s spine. He couldn’t remember how long he had dreamed of all of this but now that it was finally happening, it was almost too overwhelming.

“You’ll have plenty of chances to find that out,” Yuri answered, the underlying message clear. This certainly wouldn’t be a one-time thing.

“I hope so,” Otabek mumbled into his skin as he kissed down Yuri’s neck over to his collarbone, peppering every patch of white skin he could find with more chaste kisses. 

Otabek’s hands seemed eager to reach every inch of Yuri’s body, roaming everywhere and leaving a trail of flaming hot skin behind. His touch was electric, goosebumps spreading everywhere his fingers had been. 

Yuri revelled in the touch, desperate to feel Otabek wherever he could. He was torn between wanting to kiss him until he physically wasn’t able to anymore and to do something to get things to go further. However, it appeared that Otabek was well on his way to take care of that himself. 

His legs fell to the side the further Otabek went down on him. Otabek’s hands were going up and down the side of his torso as his lips left a trail of burning skin on his stomach, leaving evidence of their time together here and there, and Yuri didn’t mind at all.

Soon enough the duvet fell off the bed and to the floor but it didn’t matter much. Yuri wasn’t cold anymore. His hair was still a little wet but the rest of him was practically on fire, and Otabek didn’t seem to be any different. The air inside the room was beginning to get warm as well, the water from their drenched clothes soaking into the carpet.

Only when Otabek finally reached Yuri’s groin, did Yuri grow a little more self-conscious. He had waited for this for a while but now that it was happening, he wasn’t quite so confident anymore. 

“Beka?” Yuri whispered, whether that was out of embarrassment or arousal, he really couldn’t tell for sure.

“Yes, Yura,” Otabek answered without stopping to drop kisses on Yuri’s hipbone.

“Be careful,” Yuri said quietly, thinly veiled embarrassment behind his words.

Otabek only smirked before he said, “Always.”

Just the deep rumble of Otabek’s voice made Yuri shudder but that mischievous smile on his face? That would be his undoing one of these days. It made Otabek look not only sexy as hell but also that tiny bit mysterious that Yuri loved so much.

He held his breath once Otabek finally wrapped his strong fingers around his achingly hard cock. It was impossible to take his eyes off of what Otabek was doing to him. Feeling it was one thing but also seeing it at the same time was driving Yuri crazy.

“Breathe, Yura,” Otabek said, dragging him back to the reality at hand.

Yuri had no idea where he momentarily went but hearing Otabek’s beautiful voice again made him take a deep breath. 

Otabek winked at him once before he reached out with his tongue and licked up the underside of Yuri’s dick without any warning at all. Yuri barely refrained from scooting up and away from Otabek’s touch but he was majorly surprised at how intense Otabek’s tongue on him felt. It wasn’t bad, not at all. It was the complete opposite of bad.

“Wow,” Yuri managed to choke out while he continued to watch Otabek licking around his cock like it was a deliciously cold ice lolly on a hot summer’s day. 

The more Otabek showered him with this kind of special attention, the more Yuri got lost in the sensations rushing through him. Eventually he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headboard, his fists digging into the bedsheets underneath him.

He couldn’t deny that Otabek was somewhat of an expert in taking Yuri apart, even if they had never done this kind of thing before, at least not together. It wasn’t as if Yuri had no experience at all in the sex department and he was sure that Otabek wasn’t a virgin either but it never really meant anything to him. This now, this meant everything.

Yuri began to moan, quietly at first but the more Otabek’s hot mouth was surrounding Yuri’s sensitive cock, the louder he got. The sounds escaping his lips only spurred Otabek on, so he didn’t even try to censor himself. It all felt way too good to be embarrassed anyway.

Once that familiar feeling of warmth and urgency began to rumble in his lower stomach, Yuri buried one of his hands in Otabek’s hair, gently pulling at it to signal him to stop.

“Are you okay?” Otabek asked with one final and generous lick around the tip of Yuri’s dick.

He was still slowly pumping Yuri’s cock but the tingly feeling in Yuri’s stomach was subsiding a little bit, at least for now. 

“Yeah,” Yuri said, breathing heavily, “I just don’t want this to be over yet.”

Otabek smirked at that. His pupils were blown wide but his eyes were small, half-lidded with pure lust. He made his way back up to Yuri, peppering kisses all over his fair skin before he finally reached Yuri’s mouth.

Their lips were pressed together again in an instant. Yuri was so hungry for more but those kisses now were less urgent, less chaotic as the ones before. They were both indulging a lot more, really enjoying the taste of the other and just being together like this. 

Otabek was lying between Yuri’s spread legs, their naked groins rubbing against each other in a desperate attempt to get as much friction as possible. At one point Otabek decided to roll them over. Yuri was suddenly on top again, straddling his hips. 

“Have you- ,” Otabek mumbled between kisses, biting Yuri’s bottom lip and pulling on it before he continued, “have you had sex before?”

Yuri gulped but didn’t immediately stop the kiss. They went on for another couple of minutes until he actually had to pull away, not because he wanted to but because he was running out of air. His head was swimming, his heart and mind were racing.

“Yeah,” Yuri eventually said, sitting up straight as he pressed his hands to Otabek’s chest. “I have.”

Otabek’s hands were wandering up and down Yuri’s bare thighs, goosebumps spreading over every inch of warm skin he was touching, just like before. 

“Okay,” Otabek said, nodding slightly to confirm he understood Yuri’s answer, “so this isn’t new to you.”

Yuri was beginning to have doubts as to whether Otabek was a virgin or not after all. Just the way he said that none of this was completely unchartered territory to Yuri was a little off.

“Are you- ,” he finally stuttered, “I mean, is this new to  _ you _ ?”

Otabek was laughing then, wholeheartedly. Yuri’s instant response was to gently punch his arm but Otabek’s laughter was so infectious that he was soon laughing as well.

“No, Yura,” Otabek then said, “it’s not.”

“Then why did you ask me?” Yuri couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Otabek leaned up, resting on his elbows and forearms on the mattress. “I just wanted to be sure that this is really okay with you,” he said. “I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

He was blushing a lot and Yuri absolutely loved that look on him. It put cracks into his typically stoic expression that Yuri hoped only he really got to see.

“I’m fine,” he reassured Otabek. “Besides, even if I hadn’t slept with anyone before, sex with you is bound to be fucking overwhelming either way.”

Otabek grinned at him in a very whimsical and equally coy way. “I hope you mean that in a good way,” he chuckled, and oh damn, this much sexiness was going to be the end of Yuri some day.

There wasn’t much Yuri could say to that so instead he just bent forward and kissed Otabek again, slow and sensual and hopefully full of everything he wasn’t quite able to say out loud.

Eventually Otabek let himself fall back onto the mattress again and Yuri squeezed his legs tightly around his waist, his hips bucking forward and backward in a steady rhythm. Kissing each other senseless and moaning into each other’s mouths drove Yuri crazy. It was heaven already but he wanted so much more.

“Can you- ,” he mumbled between passionate kisses, “can you start prepping me?”

Otabek pulled back, his eyes suddenly wide but his fingers remained buried in Yuri’s hair. “You want me to be on top?”

Yuri frowned at that, confusion lining every feature of his face. “Well, yeah,” he said. “Do you not want to be?”

“I honestly don’t mind either way, Yura,” Otabek said, lovingly caressing the side of Yuri’s face.

Leaning into the touch, Yuri revelled in the attention Otabek showered him with. It wasn’t like Yuri had much of a preference when it came to who was going to be on top but for some reason he had always assumed it would be Otabek, at least for their first time.

“Okay then,” Yuri said, “if you don’t care, I want you to fuck me right now.” He grinned devilishly and leaned over to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. “Just don’t get used to it. We’ll roll a dice the next time.”

That beautiful laugh of Otabek’s put Yuri at ease. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers only to reach behind himself to spread it across his entrance. The wide-eyed stare he got as Otabek followed his every move was reward enough for him.

“Now come on,” he said, taking one of Otabek’s hands in his, “work your magic because I’m fucking done waiting.”

He covered Otabek’s fingers in lube as well and then clicked the bottle shut, leaving it carelessly next to him on the mattress. Yuri scooted up a bit but remained straddling Otabek, simply because he wanted more of those addictive kisses.

“Why am I not surprised that even in bed you’re a brat,” Otabek said, grinning like a smug bastard. 

Yuri was just about to make some snappy remark but the second Otabek’s finger was pressing against his wet hole, he lost all ability to speak. He wasn’t going to lie, it certainly had been a while since he had sex. Ever since he had realised that his feelings for Otabek might entail a little more than friendship, he hadn’t felt comfortable touching anyone else or letting anyone else touch him for that matter.

Otabek was careful and very slow. He let his index finger swirl around Yuri’s puckering entrance a few times, always teasing to push in without actually doing it. Yuri began to moan, not really noticing that he was doing it to begin with until Otabek dragged him down with his free hand on the back of his neck, silencing his moans with his lips.

Their mouths were pressed together with a kind of urgency neither one of them could deny. Yuri’s tongue was as eager to explore Otabek’s mouth as Otabek’s fingers were desperate to finally move inside Yuri as well.

And that was exactly what Otabek did.

Just as Yuri began to fully relax, Otabek pushed his finger past Yuri’s quivering rim. It really wasn’t the first time anyone had done this to Yuri, hell, he had done it to himself lots of times before, but this was different now. It suddenly occurred to him that it was really his best friend who was currently knuckle deep inside his ass.

“Are we- ,” he panted between desperate kisses and the craving for more, “are we going to regret this?”

Otabek seemed taken aback for just the fraction of a second when he stopped kissing Yuri but his fingers didn’t halt. He pushed deep inside him, swirling around as one would a spoon in a mug of tea. 

“No,” he choked out, his breath just as heavy as Yuri’s as he kissed down Yuri’s jaw straight to his ear, “whatever happens, you’re never getting rid of me again.”

Hearing Otabek’s deep voice right by his ear would sent a chill down Yuri’s exposed spine every single time. It calmed him down, hearing Otabek say those words. He was afraid to risk what they already had but the desire to explore more and see what they could be beyond best friends was too great for Yuri to want to stop.

Otabek gently bit Yuri’s earlobe the moment he pushed a second finger inside his hole. There was no warning, no teasing, just that heavenly pressure that Yuri craved so much.

Swaying his hips back and forth, Yuri was chasing that high that he knew he was going to get from Otabek. Those two single fingers inside him already made him shiver but he expected it to get even better. 

“More,” he moaned as he kissed down Otabek’s neck to hide his sweaty face in the crook of Otabek’s shoulder.

Thankfully Otabek did exactly as he was asked. He soon added a third finger, taking Yuri to higher grounds previously unknown to him. 

Yuri was loud, very, very loud but he didn’t care. Whoever Otabek was a sharing a wall with, Yuri just didn’t care. They would just have to live with it.

Otabek’s hard cock was trapped between them, twitching as Yuri’s muscles clenched around Otabek’s finger. It made Yuri grin instantly. He literally felt the kind of effect he had on Otabek and there was nothing more rewarding than seeing, and hearing, that Otabek was as much aroused by him as he was by Otabek.

Another few minutes passed while Yuri still enjoyed the thorough preparation from Otabek. No one had ever really taken care of him like this before when he was on the receiving end. It spoke volumes to how much he must have meant to Otabek.

“I think I’m good now,” Yuri eventually said, slowing down his hips to signal that he was ready for the main event.

“Are you sure?” Otabek asked, ever the gentleman.

Yuri responded the only way he knew how. He leaned over to the bedside table once more to get one of the condoms. He tore the wrapper open and got the condom out. Without any hesitation at all, he rolled it over Otabek’s already dripping cock, savouring the little shudder that went through Otabek’s entire body. He nicked the bottle of lube yet again from right next to them and poured a generous amount on Otabek’s latex covered dick, adding a little more to his ass as well just for good measure.

“Yes,” he smugly said, dropping the bottle and placing himself right above Otabek’s waiting cock.

“Go slow, okay?” Otabek asked him, the warming concern in his voice making Yuri’s heart grow three sizes.

Yuri leaned forward and pressed a long and lingering kiss to Otabek’s lips. He then reached between them, cautiously taking Otabek’s stiff dick into his hand and lining himself up. 

As soon as the tip of Otabek’s gorgeous cock nipped at Yuri’s entrance, they both moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed and full of want. Yuri slowly lowered himself down, breathing in deeply to force himself to take it all it. The stretch was neither good nor bad, it was right on that thin line between painful and pleasurable. It was exactly what Yuri was after.

He took his time to get used to Otabek’s cock pressing against his inner walls and Otabek didn’t rush him either. They soon lost themselves in each other, their kisses growing less hurried and more sensual. They both focused purely on feeling each other, not on just getting a kick out of quick fuck. They focused on themselves and their bodies’ reactions.

When Yuri finally bottomed out, he stilled his hips and took a deep breath. Otabek was lovingly stroking down his back with one hand, the other gently pushing loose strands of golden hair out of his face. 

“You alright?” he asked, his voice rough but still oh so sexy.

“Yeah,” Yuri breathed out, a smile creeping up on his lips, “just need a second to get used to the stretch.”

“Take all the time you need,” Otabek reassured him when he traced the outline of Yuri’s face with a single finger, his eyes following after as if he was mesmerised.

Yuri just kept staring at him silently. He watched as Otabek’s lust-blown eyes moved all over his face. He noticed the little twitch at the corner of Otabek’s mouth, his lips curling up into a beautiful smile.

“What are you staring at?” Otabek asked only then to direct his gorgeous smile directly at him.

Yuri blushed, the slight pain in his ass almost forgotten. He buried one of his hands in Otabek’s hair before he said, “I was scared to mess this up but now I’m just kinda wondering why the fuck I didn’t realise how amazing you truly are a lot sooner.”

Even if Otabek wanted to deny it, he would not have been able to talk his way out of that wonderful pink colour that instantly crept up on his cheeks. He was such a modest person and he loved to compliment others but he rarely knew how to take a compliment himself.

“Just kiss me, idiot,” he said and Yuri definitely wasn’t going to deny him that.

He immediately leaned forward again to close the gap between them. Kissing Otabek seriously became addicting very, very fast but when Otabek’s hips twitched slightly, Yuri quickly remembered that they were already a lot further ahead than just kissing.

Beginning to slowly sway his hips, Yuri quickly found himself free of pain and full of desire. He lifted himself up a little only to lower himself down again, over and over and over. It didn’t take long for him to find a rhythm he was comfortable with and judging by the aroused sounds that were coming from Otabek, he seemed to be pleased with it as well.

Yuri soon picked up a brutal pace as much as his knees and legs would allow it. At one point he disconnected himself from Otabek’s swollen lips to lean back which was the exact moment Otabek asked him to stay still. Yuri did just that. Otabek spread his own legs for better leverage and began to thrust up into Yuri.

“Fuck,” Yuri choked out somehow, steading himself with one hand on Otabek’s chest. 

The pressure of Otabek’s cock driving in and out of him was simply awesome. He had always enjoyed sex but none of his past experiences have ever felt quite as right as this, he was certain of it.

It went on like this for a while, Otabek not getting tired once. All of Yuri’s strength went into keeping himself from falling forward. He loved this angle because this way Otabek was hitting all the right spots inside him, the ones he barely reached when he had solo fun. He wanted to make the most of this, especially since it would be over all too soon. 

Yuri recognised that tingly sensation in the depth of his stomach that was slowly but surely threatening to make its way to the surface. He reached down and wrapped his own hand around his achingly painful cock, thrusting into his hollow fist every time Otabek drove his cock inside his ass. 

Torn between wanting to finally get his reward and hoping that this would last forever, Yuri didn’t have to decide as Otabek did that for him.

Otabek turned them over once more so Yuri was on his back, Otabek between his legs and looking down at him.

“Why did you stop?” Yuri whined because Otabek slipped out of him as they turned over. 

“I didn’t stop entirely,” Otabek defended himself, a satisfied grin on his face, “I just paused.”

With one eyebrow raised, Yuri pulled him down with both hands behind his neck, connecting their mouths again in a brutal kiss. Yuri hoped that this would give Otabek the necessary hint that he wasn’t quite done yet.

Otabek didn’t linger long. Soon enough, Yuri was full again, full of that gorgeous cock that made his skin crawl in the best way possible. Relentlessly pumping into him, Otabek plastered kisses all over Yuri’s face, down his jaw and neck to his collarbone while Yuri moaned unashamedly, basking in the pleasure Otabek was showering him with.

Eventually Otabek’s movements grew uncoordinated, his hips stuttered and his lips lost control of what they were doing to Yuri’s skin. Just then did he wrap a hand around Yuri’s throbbing dick, pushing them both so close to the edge that Yuri knew they would finally fall over it any second.

It took only another handful of erratic thrusts, and tense fingers squeezing and rubbing Yuri’s cock for Otabek to come. Yuri felt his dick twitch inside him as he spilled his cum into the latex. That wonderfully weird sensation helped Yuri reach his end as well as he came all over Otabek’s hand and his own chest. 

Yuri was holding onto Otabek’s shoulders, probably leaving red marks all over his broad back but they were both so caught up in that one masterfully intense orgasm, that neither of them cared much.

Otabek was mindful not to fall forward right onto Yuri. He slowly pulled out of him and rolled to the side but instantly snuggled close to Yuri, peppering a few tired kisses to the top of Yuri’s head.

Still panting heavily, Yuri was slowly coming down from his high. He had been so cold when they had come into the room but now he felt like his entire body was on fire. This may have been the most intense orgasm he ever experienced with someone else.

“You okay?” Otabek asked him once again, his eyes half closed and his chest heaving quickly as Yuri looked over at him.

“Yeah,” Yuri breathed out. “You?”

“Never been better,” Otabek mumbled, pressing another kiss to Yuri’s temple.

They just lay there for a couple of minutes in utter silence, no sounds in the air besides their breathing trying to return to normal.

Yuri was so close to just passing out when he felt the mattress dip and Otabek disappear.

“Where are you going?” he asked sleepily.

A second later the water was running in the bathroom where Otabek had disappeared into. A few heartbeats after that and he reappeared with a wet washcloth and a towel in hand. 

Yuri stared at him in awe as Otabek carefully cleaned Yuri’s stomach, wiping away the evidence of what they had just done. 

“Thank you,” Yuri whispered, suddenly a little more self-conscious again.

Otabek just dropped the cloth and the towel on the ground next to the bed before he picked up the large duvet they had pushed off of the bed earlier. He went to lie down next to Yuri so they were facing each other. Scooting close, Otabek covered them both with the duvet in an attempt to keep them warm but Yuri was convinced that as long as he had Otabek next to him, he wouldn’t be cold at all.

They stared at each other, eyes fixed on brown and green. Soon the biggest and brightest smiles they both ever managed to pull off spread across their entire faces.

“This is not going to be a one-time thing, is it?” Otabek asked, the smile on his lips not wavering.

He reached over, gently stroking the side of Yuri’s face, taking it all in. If it had been anyone other than Otabek, Yuri would have swatted their hand away in an instant but this  _ was _ Otabek after all.

“No,” Yuri said, an arm sneaking around Otabek’s waist, pulling him in even closer, “not if you don’t want it to be.”

Otabek rewarded him with another one of his indescribable kisses, his lips slowly and passionately moving against Yuri’s as their mouths began to grant each other access to where they really wanted to be, exploring every inch of each other.

One thing Yuri had learned through the past years of friendship with Otabek was that Otabek wasn’t a man of many words. Now they had found a way where words weren’t even necessary anymore to let each other know what they truly wanted to say, and Yuri was dead-set on never changing that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story until the very end. Hope you all enjoyed the smutty final chapter! :)


End file.
